


Call the Doctor (Can I Be the Nurse?)

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Une needs medical attention. Where else would Noin bring her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call the Doctor (Can I Be the Nurse?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

A knock sounded, filling the cool doctor's office, and startling one doctor, Sally Po. "Who's there?"

"It's Noin! I'm in need of your assistance. C'mon, you owe me!" That smooth voice floated through the door, and Sally perked up, and all but floated, herself, to open said door.

But, she was greeted with a surprise when the door opened, and she found one blood-soaked Lucrezia Noin holding one blood-drenched, unconscious Colonel Une. "Oh, my... what the hell happened, Noin?"

Noin pushed past Sally to the examination table in the middle of the room. "I'm not sure. Debris from an explosion on base, I think. That would explain the lacerations, and burns. She was trying to walk away from the base, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She's lost a lot, I think, and you were closer than the hospital. Please, tell me that you can help. It was the infirmary that blew up."

Sally appraised Une's wounds with a trained medical eye before bringing up her gaze to meet Noin's. "I won't promise anything, because I can't. All I can give you is my best effort." 

"That's all I can ask for, isn't it?" Noin nodded grimly, and turned away from the scene, allowing Sally to continue her work. In a whispered voice, she continued. "How odd... one love of my life saving my other love."

Sally looked up, knowing exactly what she had heard. The room was too silent to miss anything above a gnat's whine. "What was that, Noin?"

"I..." The woman paused, flushing slightly.

"Don't." Sally sighed. "I heard you. I suppose I should have suspected, but I never wanted to say anything."

Pushing the corners of her lips into a slight grin, Noin placed a gentle hand on the small of Sally's back. "Can you blame me? You're both strong, independent, *attractive* women who have power. Besides, Une and I have something important in common. We both want to screw you into oblivion."

Sally's eyes widened as she looked up from patching wounds. "What?"

Noin's face held the glimmer of a smile as she nodded her confirmation of the previous statement. "Wonder how she'd feel if she knew who was patching her up..."

"And if she did?" Sally murmured, half turning. 

"How about you patch her up first, ne?" Noin prodded, gently, alerting Sally back to her duties. 

With a slight grin, Sally took up her work again. "Right." But, she worked now with a difference. Her usual precise motions held far more care than for the usual patients... Heero Yuy, victim of self- detonation; Wufei Chang, victim of walking into closed doors; Trowa Barton, victim of constant sore throats; Quatre Winner, victim of stress and allergies; Duo Maxwell, victim of hypochondria... the list went on, but Sally decided to concentrate on her work, rather than memorize a list of everyone she'd treated, and their afflictions.

Her hope that perhaps Une would stay out of it during the entire ordeal was killed as one eye cracked and a low moan escaped. "Lucre... I... Sally?" 

"Hey, honey, how ya feelin'?" Sally smiled, and continued to apply bandages. Une had been without her jacket when she came in, and, now, further cuts, beneath the remainder of her clothing, called for attention. 

Une smiled lightly. "Like a mobile suit after encountering a Gundam pilot."

Noin remained just out of Une's line of sight, watching the interaction with interest bordering on apprehension. 

Sally chuckled. "I don't doubt it. I have some mild painkillers that could help. Sorry to say I don't keep anything heavy-duty around this place." 

Une nodded, and winced from one particular cut. "Would you mind looking at this one next? I think it might need stitches."

Gulping, Sally nodded and reached for the hem of Une's shirt, pulling it up with careful ease, and taking a good look at the long cut below the line of her bra, trying not to notice that the bra was a white lace confection that threatened to lose hold of Une at any moment.

Noin stepped up then, frowning at the nasty looking cut. Une's eyes widened, but she kept silent. Sally surveyed the cut for a moment before shaking her head and reaching for a bandage. "No, it's bad, but I don't think stitches are necessary."

Giving a small cry of joy, Une bit her lip, and blushed slightly. "Beyond a simple bandage or a bit of pain reliever, medicine makes me cringe."

Sally smiled. "I must confess, it does me as well. And, you, Noin?"

Noin jumped, having become used to observing instead of participating. "I, um..." 

"Well," Sally interrupted her with a wave of her hand, "I think we all know that you don't mind a bit of pain now and again." 

Noin blushed as Une frowned. "Wait, how do you...?" 

Sally grinned, and winked at Noin. "Don't tell me you kept that night a secret."

Une looked from one to the other for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "So, she knows?" 

Noin nodded in affirmation, and Sally smiled. "Quite honestly, I wish she'd told me before."

The room was filled with comfortable quiet as Sally continued her work, once again trying to keep her attention on *it* and not Une's currently heaving chest.

Taping the edge of the bandage into place, Sally double checked her work before standing up. "Anywhere else? I don't see a copious amount of blood in any particular spot, but that doesn't always mean anything." 

Une shrugged. "I don't know. Want me to get naked, and spin like a ballerina?"

Noin giggled, and Sally shrugged. "I don't know if your injuries would permit the spinning, but I doubt anyone would mind the naked part of it." 

Smiling calmly, Une stood next to the bed and removed the rest of her clothing, pausing only momentarily to wince about her wounds. She stood unclothed before the pair, then, with a flourish, removed her glasses and began to unbind her hair. The clothing piled low on the bed and Une stood proud. "So... is it anything to mind?"

Noin kept her mouth from watering as she shook her head. "You should know the answer to that question already." 

Sally smiled indulgently. "I think medical expertise would have to concur with that."

Blushing, Une slid onto the bed and crossed her legs, dragging one arm across her chest, letting the hand rest on her shoulder. "And, suddenly, I'm wondering why I did that."

Noin shook her head, a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. "I don't see anyone protesting the fact that you did."

Une blinked, flushing a bit more, and stared fixatedly at a freckle on her knee. "So, what now?"

Sally crossed her arms and pretended to be in deep thought for a moment. "Noin? Care to enlighten us?"

With a distinct smirk, Noin hopped up on the bed next to Une and threw an arm around her shoulders with care for her injuries. "Well, Lady, y'wanna get screwed?"

"As long as no wounds are reopened, I'm up for anything." Une smiled, eyes raising to look at Sally. "And you?"

Sally looked between Noin and Une for a moment, but didn't take long in her answer. "Heck, yeah!" With an impish grin, Sally began to unbutton Noin's clothing, though she kept her eyes locked with Une's. 

Noin watched the two with an apprehensive curiosity, the entire situation fulfilling her deepest fantasies, yet scaring her in the fact that they could possibly be fulfilled.

Somehow, the three women kept their thoughts together enough to rid themselves of all of their clothing, moving down to sit on the cold tile floor. They all covered themselves slightly, basking in a last bit of exuberant modesty, before letting all barriers drop away to observe each other for a moment.

Another moment of observational calculations took place, no one sure of whether or not they should make the first move.

Finally, Une pulled herself to her knees and leaned over Sally, kissing her deeply. The kiss lasted mere blistering moments before she pulled away, slightly flushed. "There. Maybe now we can go at it?"

Sally laughed. "I see that Noin was been rubbing off on you."

Noin wiggled her eyebrows. "More ways than one, Sally, darlin'!"

Smiling modestly, Une motioned Noin and Sally over. "Since I'm the injured one, shouldn't you be taking care of me? We'll play Doctor..."

Noin's eyes lit up. "Can I the nurse? I'd love to take your temperature, little lady."

Watching the scene with ever-observant eyes, Sally quietly came to rest on her stomach at Une's side, then placed her lips to the Colonel's firm breast. At Une's surprised gasp, she began to tease the flesh with her tongue, drawing more soft noises from Une's lips. Noin watched, silent, for a moment, then dove in with abandon, taking the other breast as her own while reaching a hand down to lovingly caress Une's inner thigh.

Une, lavishing in the attention, panted slightly and arched her back into the work being done by the two other women. Sally let her hand trace along the defined lines of Une's stomach, then down... only to find Noin's hand caressing a soft thigh. She pulled away from suckling Une's breast long enough to notice that it was indeed Noin's hand, and to place her own hand in a position closer to Une's internal fire.

With supple fingers, Sally began to caress the lips of Une's pleasure center, softly stroking them in time to the delightful music of Une's soft panting. Noin was whispering dirty words in the general direction of her lover, a Cheshire grin painting her face as Une blushed at all that was going on. Sally noticed the way their eyes connected, despite the fact that she was part of it as well. Smiling slightly, though her mouth was still occupied, Sally let one finger slip from its stroking position to slide deeply within Une. The moan that reverberated off the walls told Sally that her actions had, indeed, been noticed.

Sally kissed a meandering line down the Lady's torso, stopping briefly to tease any spot that elicited more than casual response. All the while, her fingers were working magic, her mouth was working a fine-tuned instrument, and her mind was working on a battle plan. 

Noin had licked her way up to Une's neck, biting gently at the stark protrusions of the woman's collarbone. Her hands had taken over where Sally's had strayed. Sally was working her way in a slow crawl down the Lady's body. Smooth patches of skin were tested for heat with passion, lips important medical instruments all of a sudden. Nurse Noin was now taking Une's temperature orally... their lips were joined with tongues battling for dominance in a match of will and strength that both had played at many times before.

Still nursing a shapely hip partially covered with a bandage, Sally gently made her way between Une's thighs, moving to place a kiss just below her the navel of her "patient". Those milky thighs spread before her, Sally moved down slowly, licking her lips. The pace had been slow up to this point, but it became frenetic in only a heartbeat as Sally delved into Une's heat, tasting and tantalizing the woman who has since forgotten that she'd been injured at all that evening.

The room echoed with moans, gasps, and whispers of names and phrases that no one heard. Muscles were tensed, tongues were working, and the tides of pleasure were working their way into tsunami-like waves; an ebb and flow to rival all other previous pleasure.

It was only a moment later that Noin gave a gasp as the Lady's hand, which had worked it's way between her girlfriend's legs, brought her to orgasm. Sally took the signal and worked over the Lady's every reachable errogenous zone, carressing and overloading circuits that sparked quickly and readily.

Sally took her own pleasure from giving, and found release in the sweet pressure of the Lady's thighs capturing her and holding her near in her own release.

It took several minutes in the cool room, which echoed with three women catching their breath, for any of them to be able to pull away. A few more minutes, and they were dressed and smiling pleasantly. 

The trio blushed slightly as Noin and Une stood to leave. "Sally, thanks for... for being here. That was, well, it was fun."

"Noin, really, it was nothing. Okay, it was something. A really good something. But, it wasn't a problem."

Une stepped forward. "Sally... Thanks. I think I'll have to see if you're part of my insurance plan. If you are... I'll have to switch doctors. I've never felt *this* good afterward." She leaned forward and placed a soft, closed-eye kiss on Sally's lips. Her head was submissively downed as she pulled away. "We've got a meeting in the morning, so we should probably go. I'll make sure to give you a call in a day or two."

"Sure," Sally said, her hands clutched in front of her. "Get as much sleep tonight as you can, and take some aspirin before bed, and once you wake up. Make sure to eat breakfast, too. Doctor's orders."

Noin stepped forward and placed a hand on either side of Sally's face. "I'm so proud of you. You're such a generous woman. I... I wish things had been, you know."

Sally brought her hands up to cover Noin's. She looked down as she spoke. "I know. But, you've got a great gal now. Don't ever let her go." She finished speaking as Noin's lips covered her own in some gentle and apologetic touch that was a kiss, but felt more like a "thank you".

The couple who'd come in only an hour or two before walked through the door together, happy. And Sally Po, doctor extrordinaire, stood in silence as she watched them go. She lost herself in thought and didn't find her way again until the phone rang. She ran to answer it. "Hello?"

As her caller began to speak, she started cleaning up the examination table. "Quatre, you're not allergic to allspice. You're allergic to anise. Stay far away from biscotti and you should probably be fine. Has Duo been talking to you again?"

Quatre went on about what he'd eaten and how much it hurt to fight in a way, and Sally smiled wistfully at the doorway. A doctor's day was never done. And, as much as someone may want the doctor, it's the nurse who's really prized.


End file.
